


Reckless

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Reckless

I don’t own RPM. Thanks to my RPM muse Amy L for all of the ideas, encouragement, and for being my fan! Hope you enjoy!

 

 

“Get out, I’ll be right behind you.”

“Come on Dillon, we need to get going.”

“Like I said, I’ll be right there. Just go on ahead.”

Summer nodded and started the trek to the exit.

Once she was out of sight, Dillon raced further back into the building. They’d gotten the last of the people out but now the factory had to be destroyed. He’d seen a fuel tank a few rooms back. If he could blow it up it would be a massive setback to Venjix.

He quickly found the tank and set up a fuse. He shot at the end and made sure to watch it catch before he started his way toward the exit. He doubted he could make it, but really, it didn’t matter. His job as a ranger was to protect as many people as he could.  If he went down now, it would just be another Venjix tool being destroyed.

He quickly lost his vision, feeling heat radiating around him. Luckily his suit did a lot to protect him but soon he found himself pinned down, probably under the roof. He blacked out but awoke to find Summer kneeling next to him.

“Summer?”

She quickly slapped him but then pulled him in for a kiss.

Dillon squinted his eyes unsure if he was imaging things or not.

“What was that about? You said you’d be right behind me!”

Dillon was a little dizzy but managed to sit up, “I know. I was on my way. I just had something to do first.”

“What if you had blown yourself up?!”

Dillon shrugged, “we took out a lot of Venjix technology.”

“So? You shouldn’t recklessly risk your life.  There’s a whole team here that cares about you. I don’t want to lose you.”

Dillon wanted to argue but knew Summer wouldn’t let him win.

“Come on,” Summer held her hand out to help him up, “We have to meet with the others.”


End file.
